FIELD OF THE INVENTION AND PRIOR ART
The invention relates to a paint roller cover stripper and is particularly directed to a device for stripping off the paint holding cover from a spindle of a paint roller.
Paint is commonly applied by a roller which comprises a spindle adapted to rotate about an axis which has a normally-projecting handle member and which is covered by a removable paint holding cover. These covers are expendable and need to be replaced at intervals, e.g., when the cover no longer gives the proper paint texture, when a different color is used, or when it is time to clean up the cover.
Heretofore, there has been no satisfactory means for removing such covers, that is, for stripping them off of the spindle, and it is the purpose of this invention to provide such a means.